


From Grey Into Golden

by witching_wingthorns



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (of a sort), Kissing, M/M, Poetry, Reincarnation, Temporary Character Death, True Love, arthur-of-the-pendragons's Merthur Kiss Fest, eternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witching_wingthorns/pseuds/witching_wingthorns
Summary: It starts simple enoughwith an arrogant prince and a brave peasantIt starts simplewith playful banter and the beginnings of a friendshipwith a challenge and an answer, a fight you should’ve wonA poem from Arthur’s perspective, a love letter, really, describing his countless lives with Merlin.Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest 2019 foreveryseason, because I don’t know how to choose and so I chose them all.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Merlin/Arthur Kiss Fest 2019





	From Grey Into Golden

**Author's Note:**

> In some ways this is a tribute to all the Merthur fics out there because I’m so, so grateful for how many wonderful love stories we’ve created for the boys, for how many times they've found each other and have gotten to fall in love with each other all over again. For how many times they've gotten to _kiss_ :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! And thank you mods, for making this fest for us <3

It starts simple enough

with an arrogant prince and a brave peasant

It starts simple

with playful banter and the beginnings of a friendship

with a challenge and an answer, a fight you should’ve won

It becomes complicated

when you risk your life for mine

prove a better knight than I am

It becomes complicated

when I realise already then, guided by a soft, blue light

that you’re not a friend, nor a peasant

It turns unbearable

when I have to watch you with your plump lips so close, so insolent

always blabbering about nothing and everything

It turns unbearable

when you’re kept from me

by the illegal magic

by your more illegal gender

It’s peaceful for a moment

when you can finally confess

just before I close my eyes for the first time

and I hear you scream above me

It’s almost peaceful

when I feel you do something desperate with your sorcery

because you can’t wait for millennia

because you know it would drive you mad

And then it’s…

A thousand lifetimes, a million different stories

A thousand you’s and a thousand me’s

Each different and all the same

Each pair drawn together by fate or by accident

(by magic, probably)

Your eyes staring back at mine

Blue except for when they’re yellow

Finding me, no matter how lost

Guiding me, no matter how broken

From the first insult

and somehow it’s always that first

always mockery before it’s adoration

To the last breath

whether yours or mine

always gut-wrenching with how it carries the other’s name

And somewhere in the middle

the element that changes everything

that always sets the world off her axis

Your kiss

sweet and simple

In winter when the tips of my ears are frosted over

when my heart is heavy because my father has shut me out again, because I’ve failed my sister

In fall when everything is turning brown and withered

when my mind is tired from the responsibility that I can’t quite lift without you

In summer when the heat is sweltering and I’m agitated and restless

when my body is burning without your hands to cool it

In spring when the flowers are opening and the grass is fresh

when my soul is aching, reaching

almost hearing your name against the hopefulness of the season

Through a thousand lifetimes

a thousand springs, summers, falls, winters

After every piece of ashen grey

every miserable, lost, lonely moment

There’s always you

Kissing the colours back into my world

with your life, your love

your magic

Turning my frozen ears crimson

the autumn leaves auburn

the ocean a blinding azure

the grass a soft emerald

And then, once you’ve found me

I get to grow old with you

watch that raven-black hair turn white with age

see your eyes crinkle with all the smiles you’ve sent me

all the affection you’ve showered me with

And if I’m lucky, I get to leave first and it’s not me who has to wait

pass the time with the gentle pain of the glowing, new memories we’ve created

Wait until it all starts over again

and I’m thrown into a new life, a new body

Familiar and different each time

but always a little lost, a little off

Until you’re there again

Until you find me

And the world beats anew

And what could’ve been a curse

being reborn endlessly like this

reliving our lives, redoing all our firsts

With you, my darling, my Emrys, my love

with you

_Merlin_

It’s a blessing

It’s a blessing

when your voice, full of clever disobedience

fills me with playful, childish anger

It’s a blessing

when I get to know your body again

get to melt into it and stay there

the only place I’ve ever really belonged

It’s a blessing

when you pull me

with one brush of your lips over mine

from dull greys

into shimmering, endless golden

A blessing

when you stay there with me

and we watch eternity as it unwinds around us

A blessing how

you’re never really leaving, never really away

How we’re

never truly lost

Never truly disconnected

from that

which makes us whole

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Would love to hear what you thought if you have the time! Kudos are deeply appreciated as well ^_^
> 
> Now I’ll go back to writing that other Merthur story that I also didn’t mean to begin making… 😬😁 (Because it's not like I have anything else I need to get done in my life, ha ha ha. T _ T)
> 
> Hope you all have a nice weekend! <3


End file.
